Las dos caras de una moneda
by 0Rei-Zero0
Summary: ¿Qué ocurre cuando descubres que una persona según la situación, transforma su personalidad totalmente? One-shot RoyxEd


Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist no me pertenece, es de la autora Hiromu Arakawa.

Las dos caras de una moneda

Esa mañana se levantó de buen humor. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía así. Los últimos tres meses se los había pasado de hospital en hospital sin recibir ninguna respuesta concreta.

Sus padres no veían nada extraño, puesto que trabajaban todo el día y pasaban muy poco tiempo en la casa para observarlo, al igual que su hermano menor, que estudiaba hasta el cansancio y cuando se le presentaba una oportunidad de escape, la aprovechaba para salir con su novia.

Pero él intuía que algo no andaba bien con su hermano mayor. Pero al no saberlo con exactitud, optaba por ignorarlo.

Así era la familia Elric. Cada uno cumplía su rol y nada más. No se detenían a prestarle atención a alguien ajeno a sí mismos.

Eso sí que Edward lo sabía bien. Y no le importaba en absoluto.

Se había resignado.

Quien lo viera desde afuera, sólo vería una imagen ideal, una familia perfecta, con una unión inquebrantable. Puras mentiras.

Cada vez que se miraba en el espejo, un temor desconocido se apoderaba de él. Como si esa imagen que aparecía ante sus ojos, reflejara a otra persona, alguien totalmente diferente e impredecible.

En un principio pensó que eran alucinaciones suyas. Después, que el reflejo en verdad mostraba al verdadero Edward, ya que el Edward físico era el resultado de vivir en un entorno de pura falsedad.

Pero se había equivocado. Sabía que algo más estaba oculto detrás de ese joven que le devolvía la mirada desafiante, desde el espejo.

Ningún médico pudo explicarle con exactitud lo que le pasaba. Preferían acusarlo de alcohólico o drogadicto, para sacárselo de encima.

Nuevamente, se había resignado.

Lo único que consideró hacer, fue evitar lo mas que pudiera a los espejos, ignorarlos de por vida. Otra no le quedaba.

Esa mañana se mostraba cálida e innovadora. Realmente se sentía bien.

A pesar de ser sábado, nadie se hallaba en la casa.

Miró el reloj: Las diez de la mañana. Sus padres ya se habían marchado al trabajo.

Nunca se detenían ni un segundo a respirar, como si al hacerlo, su mundo perfecto se caería a pedazos.

Desayunó disfrutando del silencio. Luego volvió a subir a su habitación para peinarse y atar su largo cabello rubio, y tomar su celular. El día estaba demasiado perfecto como para no salir a disfrutarlo.

* * *

-Roy, se que es pesado, pero escaparte del trabajo no es la solución.- Suspiró y miró de nueva cuenta a su amigo, que en esos momentos estaba llevándose un vaso de whiskey a los labios.

-Lo sé Maes, pero hace quién sabe cuántos meses que no me dan una misión como la gente! Papeles y más papeles para firmar sí, pero misiones, no.- Volvió a sorber de su vaso, y paseó su vista por la gente que se hallaba en el bar.

Escuchó a su amigo suspirar mas no le importó. Maes esta vez no podía llevarle la contra, ya que estaba en lo cierto.

El último trabajo decente, por así llamarlo, que le habían asignado, era el de inspeccionar unas viejas minas en la ciudad de Youswell, donde se creía que el oficial a cargo abusaba descaradamente de sus ciudadanos.

Después de eso, se había mantenido encerrado en su oficina por meses, firmando papel tras papel. Parecía que la emoción se le estaba escapando del cuerpo. Estaba harto.

Si bien desde un principio aceptó que el puesto de coronel no sólo significaba estar al mando de su propio escuadrón, cumplir misiones, y viajar por todos lados, también un factor muy importante era el papelerío.

Pero desde la llegada del nuevo Führer al poder, ciudad Central se había convertido en un lugar mucho mas transparente. Ya no había revueltas por aquí y por allá, la paz estaba resurgiendo poco a poco nuevamente.

Lo negativo de ese aspecto, es que ahora más que misiones, sólo firmaba papeles. Su nueva meta ahora era escapar de esas tediosas obligaciones.

Y allí se encontraba, frustrado en el bar al que iba siempre con Maes, tomando un poco de alcohol para relajarse. O por lo menos intentarlo.

Gruñó cuando recordó que aún tenía mucho por hacer.

-Al fin te das cuenta, eh? Sabes que Riza es una subordinada ejemplar, y si para el fin de la jornada no tienes los papeles listos, la que te espera.- El hombre de lentes observó con gesto divertido el rostro malhumorado de Roy.

-Ya lo sé, ni me lo recuerdes.-

-Entonces porqué te escapas y terminas aquí? Corres el riesgo de emborracharte si te dejo solo, y yo también tengo cosas que hacer sabes.-

-Sí, lo siento amigo. Pero es que si no salgo de ese lugar aunque sea un rato para despejarme, me volvería loco, créeme.- Su vista volvió a vagar por el lugar, hasta detenerse en la figura de un joven que en esos momentos ingresaba con total tranquilidad, emitiendo a su alrededor cierta aura de seducción que no pasó desapercibida por ninguno de los presentes.

-Pero qué tenemos aquí. No es demasiado joven para beber?- Observó como el rubio tomaba asiento en la barra y solicitaba una copa.

-No lo creo Roy, no es muy alto, pero sus facciones no son las de un niño. Quizá es un veinteañero. Aunque atrapó a muchos, fíjate.-

El moreno de ojos azabaches así lo hizo. Notó como todos los presentes, tenían la atención puesta en el individuo recién llegado. Volvió a observarlo, pero con mas detenimiento.

Llevaba unos pantalones negros ceñidos al cuerpo como si se tratase de una segunda piel, y una camisa también negra sin mangas con los primeros botones desabrochados.

Su cabello parecía una cascada de oro que le llegaba casi hasta la cintura, suelto como lo llevaba, era totalmente irresistible.

No pudo verle bien el rostro, hasta que el rubio al sentirse tan observado, giró levemente para encararlo.

Y Roy comprobó que nunca en su vida había visto semejante belleza.

Sus ojos eran redondos, de un ámbar claro, tan dorados como su cabello, sus facciones juveniles demostraban tal como Maes había dicho, que seguramente tendría unos veinte años aproximadamente.

El joven sólo enarcó una ceja de un modo bastante seductor, y sonrió de lado.

Por todos los medios que tenía disponible, Roy evitó abrir la boca en sorpresa para no quedar como un idiota, y se volvió en su asiento. Maes lo miraba divertido.

-Qué belleza no? Jamás lo había visto por esta zona.-

-Yo tampoco.-

En ese instante, una simpática camarera se acercó hasta ellos y depositó frente a Roy un nuevo trago.

-Disculpe, pero yo no pedí nada.-

-Así es señor, el joven de la barra lo pidió para usted.- La camarera sólo indicó con su cabeza a quién se refería, pero Roy no giró su vista. Sabía de sobra quién era el joven.

-Entonces, Roy, acaso esta no es una especie de invitación para que vayas a su lado? Lo piensas rechazar?.-

-No eras tú el que decía que teníamos que volver al trabajo?-

-Es verdad, pero dado este singular caso, podríamos hacer una excepción.- Le guiñó un ojo. -Creo que por hoy deberías tomarte el día, yo me encargo del resto.-

Roy le sonrió agradecido a su amigo, lo observó levantarse para irse a la oficina. Se despidió con una leve inclinación de cabeza, y se encaminó a la barra, donde un hermoso y misterioso rubio lo estaba esperando.

-Buenas, te agradezco por el trago.- El moreno levantó su vaso a modo de saludo y se sentó al lado del joven.

-Hola, no hay de qué. Nunca pensé que los militares vinieran a un bar de mala muerte como éste.- Observó con mas detenimiento sus insignias.-Coronel…-

-Roy Mustang. Y no, tienes razón, este bar se encuentra un poco alejado de la sede, es sólo que me molesta el bullicio, y como los militares no vienen tan lejos, prefiero relajarme en un lugar así.-

-No deberías estar trabajando? O es tu tiempo libre?-

-En realidad sí, pero decidí escapar de los papeles. Al menos por hoy.- Le devolvió de forma seductora la sonrisa al rubio, que ya se encontraba levatándose de su asiento.

-Vamos, si quieres despejarte, no es bueno estar tanto tiempo encerrado en este lugar.- Se encaminó hacia la salida, no sin rozar sugestivamente su cuerpo contra el de Roy mientras pasaba por su lado.

Ya en una plaza pequeña que se encontraba a una cuadra del bar, Roy se animó a hablarle de temas más serios al rubio.

A pesar de que el joven era bastante hablador, aún desprendía ese aura de misterio, y sus sensuales movimientos cada vez se hacían mas descarados. El moreno se decidió al fin corresponderle, luego de suspirar con alivio al saber que tenía veintiún años. Sólo le llevaba ocho años, pero lo que hacía que pareciera más era la diferencia abismal que había en sus estaturas.

Y encontró divertido el molestar al rubio por ello.

Devolviéndole el gesto seductor, Roy se acercó a los finos labios del rubio, pasando un brazo alrededor de su estrecha cintura.

-Entonces, vas a decirme tu nombre?- Dejó que su aliento chocara contra sus labios, y se deleitó al ver esa sonrisa con un toque de maldad que los adornaba.

-Edward Elric.- Y se dejó besar, bloqueando su mente de cualquier pensamiento, dejando paso a sus deseos mas profundos.

* * *

-Edward, estás ahí?-

El susodicho pegó un salto. Miró a su alrededor. Se encontraba en su habitación. Seguramente se había quedado dormido. Se levantó para abrirle la puerta a su hermano.

-Hola Al, que pasa?-

-Sólo era para decirte que la cena está lista. Mamá dijo que bajemos.-

Caérsele el alma a los pies era poco. Dijo la cena?

-Bueno, ya bajo entonces.- Se esforzó por sonar lo mas natural y convincente posible, y le dio resultado, ya que su hermanito se giró para bajar a cenar.

Emitió un largo suspiro, y se volvió para mirar el reloj: Las 9 de la noche! En dónde demonios había estado?

Se sentó en la cama e hizo memoria. Lo último que recordaba era haberse cambiado para salir a dar un paseo. Pero eso fue al mediodía! Por qué no podía recordar nada de lo que había hecho en el correr de las horas? Y de repente se encontraba dormido, en su habitación.

Estaba totalmente confundido. Pasó su mano por su cabello, recién notándolo libre de su cola de caballo. En ningún momento se había sacado el lienzo, ya que no le gustaba usar el pelo suelto. Se lo ajustaba bien para evitar despeinarse.

Un temor lo invadió. Otra vez le pasaba lo mismo. Esos lapsos en los que no recordaba nada, y lo peor es que intuía que esas horas perdidas no se las pasaba durmiendo, ya que a la noche no tenía problemas de sueño. Y cuando estudiaba, su concentración seguía siendo impecable. No sabía que hacer. Tenía miedo. Nunca le había pasado esto. No tanta cantidad de tiempo.

Era hora de enfrentarse a ese miedo. Había una única solución. Pero no sabía que consecuencias podría traerle. Y si en realidad estaba loco? No era muy factible, ya que los locos, valga la redundancia, hacían locuras. Y hasta el momento, en la televisión no había aparecido nada que lo acusara de algo. Nada para alarmarse.

Pero esta vez fue demasiado. Habían pasado muchas horas desde lo último que recordaba, no podía dejarlo pasar.

Bajó a cenar, y en la mesa tomo una resolución.

Cuando terminó, se encerró en su habitación, alegando que tenía que estudiar para unos exámenes.

Se acercó al espejo que tenía tapado en un rincón, lo agarró y lo colocó contra una pared, para poder verse de cuerpo entero. Sacó la sábana que lo cubría y nervioso, observó su imagen.

Hizo un enorme esfuerzo por no gritar.

Allí se encontraba. Su figura, sus ropas, su cara. Sólo que no era él. Y esta vez lo estaba confirmando. Si antes había visto una leve sonrisa fuera de lugar, o una ceja alzada y mirada desafiante, ahora se encontraba con lo que más temía.

El Edward del espejo, parado frente a él, se encontraba con una mano en la cadera, mirándolo con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro. Su camisa estaba completamente abierta, mostrando marcas que sólo aparecían luego de un acto carnal. Sus pantalones también estaban desabrochados, y su cabello, suelto.

Espantado como nunca, el rubio se miró la remera cerrada y se la sacó de un tirón. Solo para comprobar que en su cuerpo se hallaban las mismas marcas que le mostraba su reflejo.

Levantó la vista, y vio como el otro Edward seguía de la misma manera, moviéndose de vez en cuando, de manera sugestiva, como un gato enjaulado.

-Quién eres?- Las palabras no le salían, pero supo que su susurro fue escuchado cuando el otro sólo amplió mas su sonrisa.

_-Yo soy tú. Y viceversa.-_ Meneó su largo cabello, y adoptó una postura más cómoda, pero desafiante, tentando al rubio a contradecirlo.

-Eso es imposible. Esto no es normal. No debería estar hablando con mi reflejo.-

_-Tal vez tengas razón, pero nosotros somos especiales.-_

-Yo no estoy loco!-

_-Nunca dije eso. Pero la cuestión es, que somos la misma persona. Y si no quieres hacerme enojar, más vale que te comportes.-_

-Quién te crees para hablarme así? Y por qué no puedo recordar nada?-

_-Porque lo niegas. Niegas que pase esto. Me niegas a mí. Cuanto más me des la espalda, peor será.-_

-Por supuesto! Claro que te niego! Esto no puede ser verdad! Debo estar volviéndome loco. Vete y déjame en paz!- Tomó la sábana y cubrió rápidamente el espejo, antes de que su reflejo le replique algo más.

Se estaba volviendo loco. No había otra respuesta racional para esto. Buscó en el baño las pastillas para el estrés que tenía su madre, tomó una y se fue a dormir. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que al día siguiente todo cambiara. Que sólo haya sido una pesadilla.

Pero obviamente, estaba equivocado.

* * *

Maes se dirigió a la puerta de entrada para recibir a su amigo. Sabía que sólo él podía ser el que estaba tocando el timbre, ya que no esperaba visitas.

Y efectivamente, estaba en lo cierto.

-Roy, pasa amigo, que tal estás?-

-Bien, o eso creo. Hay algo que debo contarte.-

-Me imagino. Te llamé ayer por la tarde, pero no contestaste. Ni en tu casa, ni al celular.-

-Sí, eso es lo que te venía a contar.-

-Y? Que tal la velada con esa belleza exótica?-

-Me acosté con esa belleza exótica, Maes.- El moreno de lentes, sólo pudo abrir la boca en sorpresa, pero no le salió sonido alguno. Tosió para recomponerse y mirar evaluadoramente a su amigo.

-De verdad? Eso es…inesperado. Sé que es muy sensual y te estaba provocando, pero como es tan joven no pensé que llegara tan lejos.

-Bueno, pero sus provocaciones no cesaron. Y sinceramente, no pude resistirme a la tentación.- Sonrió de lado y se desplomó cansadamente en el sofá del living.

-Y ahora que es lo qué vas a hacer, Roy?-

-Nada, me dio su número de celular, por lo que lo puedo llamar cuando se me antoje.-

-Piensas volver a verlo?-

-Sé que seguramente para él fue solo pasar el rato. Pero no puedo sacármelo de la cabeza.-

Maes sonrió ante el comentario.

-Tan bueno fue en la cama?-

-No me refiero a eso, aunque ya que lo preguntas, te digo que sí. Pero siento que congeniamos bastante bien. Además del sexo, hablar con él me hace sentir libre de toda preocupación.-

-Es una lástima que sea un pequeño travieso. De lo contrario podrías tomártelo en serio.-

-Si, es una lástima. Me gustaría algo más, pero supongo que no va a ser posible.-

-Que harás con su número entonces?-

-Lo llamaré cada vez que quiera pasar un rato, va a ser lo mejor.-

-Como digas. Quieres té? Café?-

-No gracias, me vuelvo a casa, estoy algo cansado.- Se levantó del cómodo sofá y se puso en marcha.-Nos estamos viendo mañana, amigo.-

Maes abrió la puerta de entrada.

-Nos vemos mañana Roy.-

* * *

Ese domingo, contrario al sábado, se levantó con el ánimo por el piso. El descubrimiento del día anterior lo había dejado en un estado de shock.

A pesar de saber que ahora en su persona residían dos polos opuestos, uno que se encargaba de ser todo lo indecente posible, y el otro que sólo estaba confundido, y que jamás haría algo descabellado en su vida, se sentía mas relajado que nunca.

Quizá fue porque durmió bien gracias a las pastillas de su madre.

El desayuno y el almuerzo los pasó sin problema alguno, pero ya comenzaba a aburrirse. Rogó que esta vez no le pasara lo mismo que antes, o por lo menos recordar si su otro yo tomaba nuevamente el control de su cuerpo. No quería pasar vergüenza después frente a su familia.

Tomó su celular y salió de la casa, dispuesto nuevamente, a disfrutar del espléndido día.

Vagó por las calles sin rumbo fijo, y terminó en una pequeña plaza. Le pareció muy bonita, y buscó un banco para poder sentarse.

El momento de paz fue interrumpido a los pocos minutos de haber llegado.

Abrió los ojos en cuanto sintió la cercanía de alguien a su lado. Se trataba de un hombre treintañero, muy apuesto, que lo miraba fijamente.

Con algo de timidez, y ante el escrutinio del mayor, Edward se decidió a saludar.

-Hola.-

El hombre sonrió en respuesta.

-Hola Ed, como estás?- El rubio lo miró con sorpresa. Ese hombre sabía su nombre?

-Cómo es que…?- No pudo terminar la frase, el moreno lo había tomado en brazos, y se encontraba besándolo con lujuria contenida.

Haciendo acopio de sus fuerzas, se apartó con brusquedad del moreno.

-Qué demonios crees que haces?-

-Es obvio no? Te estaba besando.-

-Eso ya lo sé! Pero quién demonios eres?-

-Tan rápido te olvidaste de mí? Parece que tienes la costumbre de usar a los hombres, y luego desecharlos.- Esos ojos negros como la noche ahora lo miraban con un dejo de enojo.

-De qué estás hablando? Y quién eres?-

-Roy Mustang, Edward. Tan rápido te olvidas de lo que haces el día anterior?-

-El día anterior?- Asustado, comenzó a atar cabos, sabiendo de ante mano que no le iba a gustar para nada el resultado de ese encuentro en la plaza.

-Te acostaste conmigo Edward.-

-No es cierto! Me confundes con alguien más!-

-Dudo mucho que en este mundo exista otro joven con tu aspecto, pero si no quieres verme más, no sé para qué me diste tu número de celular.-

-Que yo hice qué?- La terrible realidad le pegó fuerte. Ahora entendía por qué no recordaba absolutamente nada del día anterior. Se la había pasado con ese tal Roy, y para colmo, se habían acostado. Él era virgen! Cómo había terminado así? Y por qué no le dolía el trasero?

-Te sientes bien?- El de pelo azabache ahora lo miraba con un poco de preocupación. Vio como su rostro pronto perdió el color, hasta parecer un papel.

-Si es sólo que…olvídalo, no me creerías. Será mejor que me vaya.- Se levantó y salió corriendo como una flecha. No quería volver a encontrarse con ese hombre.

-Oye!- Escuchó como a lo lejos el moreno lo llamaba, mas no le importó y le exigió a sus piernas mas velocidad, quería desaparecer de ese lugar a toda costa.

Se detuvo casi enseguida, y para esconderse, entró en el bar más cercano. Buscó la mesa mas alejada y se sentó a descansar. Pidió un café, y al segundo se arrepintió de haberlo hecho. La camarera lo había reconocido, y él estaba seguro que jamás en su vida había pisado ese lugar.

Cerró los ojos para tranquilizarse. No escuchó como alguien que había entrado sigilosamente al bar, se sentaba a su lado.

-Recuerdas este lugar?- Edward pegó un respingo. Que demonios! Es que ese sujeto no iba a darse por vencido?

-Que haces en este lugar?-

-Vine a buscarte. Me preocupó tu manera de salir corriendo. Te encuentras bien?-

-No, para nada. Mi vida es un caos total.- Agradeció el café a la camarera, y comenzó a beberlo en silencio.

-Quieres contarme?-

-La verdad es que no. Y para qué? Jamás lo entenderías.-

-Ponme a prueba.- El rubio bufó con molestia, pero muy en el fondo, ansiaba secretamente que alguien lo entendiera, que alguien se preocupara por él, que alguien lo consolara en momentos así. Con toda la tranquilidad que le fue permitida, comenzó su relato.

Roy escuchaba en silencio. Jamás lo interrumpió. Agradeció infinitamente que su rostro no haya perdido la neutralidad a medida que su historia iba siendo mas descabellada. También le contó un poco sobre su familia, y sobre los hospitales que había visitado. Cuando concluyó, se sentía mucho mejor. Como si un gran peso que llevaba en su espalda, hubiera desaparecido.

-Eso que tú dices, se llama doble personalidad, o trastorno de personalidad múltiple.-

-Como sea, no pienso visitar nunca más un hospital, aparte me siento muy bien.-

-Tan bien que ni siquiera recuerdas lo que haces por horas.- Hacía un par de minutos que Roy lo miraba de manera extraña. Como si estuviese calculando algo.

-No creo que haya remedio para eso. Sólo tendré que acostumbrarme a esta forma de vida, y listo.-

-No es tan sencillo Edward, hasta podría ser peligroso. Lo que pasó esta vez no lo fue, pero eso no quiere decir que mas adelante no pasen cosas mas serias.-

Sabía que tenía razón. Pero si hacía lo que su reflejo le dijo aquella vez, tenía el temor de que su personalidad, él, Edward Elric, desapareciera para siempre.

Optó por cambiar un poco el tema.

-Cuéntame algo acerca del Edward que conociste ayer. Quiero saberlo todo.-

Roy así lo hizo, le contó lo que pasó el día anterior, con lujo de detalles. Tampoco le pasó desapercibido el sonrojo del rubio en determinado momento de la historia. Definitivamente este Edward era totalmente opuesto al otro. Vio la sinceridad y la confusión en su rostro y eso le permitió descubrir que todo lo que le pasaba era cierto.

Hasta su forma de vestir era diferente. No se veía mal, pero no vestía con prendas sugestivas; sus movimientos y gestos mostraban que se trataba de un joven tierno, cuidadoso, y sobre todo decente.

Eran como las dos caras de una moneda.

Pensó en una solución para ese problema. Y lo más sensato que encontró, lo involucraba a él. Si el rubio antes le había parecido interesante, ahora era lo mas llamativo que había conocido en su vida.

-Te propongo algo.-

-Qué?- El rubio parecía algo escéptico, pero no por eso se amedrentó.

-Trata de convivir con ello, aceptando tu otro yo. Aprende del otro y deja que aprenda de ti.-

-Y si lo acepto y dejo de existir?-

-Eso jamás sucede Edward, créeme. Quizá te lleve algo de tiempo, quizá no. Es sólo cuestión de intentarlo.-

El rubio frunció el ceño. Aún le quedaban algunas dudas, pero no podía vivir así, teniendo lapsos en los que no se acordaría de nada, con su otro yo divirtiéndose por ahí.

-Tienes razón. Lo voy a intentar.-

-Me parece bien. Entonces, estás libre el próximo fin de semana?-

-A qué viene eso?-

-Bueno, empezamos con el pie izquierdo, creo que deberíamos conocernos más apropiadamente.-

-Es verdad, solo se tu nombre. El fin de semana estoy libre, sería una buena idea salir.-

-Bueno, te llamo y arreglamos entonces.-

-Está bien. Pero también dame tu número, no quiero sorpresas.-

* * *

Llevaban cerca de tres meses saliendo. Edward seguía sin verse en el espejo. Pero estaba feliz de que su otro yo no hubiese tomado el mando de su cuerpo. Roy parecía bastante contento también.

En ese tiempo, descubrió muchas cosas acerca del moreno. La pasaban muy bien juntos.

No fue hasta lo dos meses que Roy le pidió que salieran a cenar.

Y él había aceptado gustoso. Se había dado cuenta de que le gustaba bastante el de ojos negros. Congeniaban y tenían una relación muy buena.

El mayor parecía ir en serio, y Edward no podía estar más feliz. Pero no se animaba a ir mas allá de los besos.

En una conversación íntima con Roy, éste le contó que la tarde que pasaron juntos, véase con el Edward salvaje, había sido muy buena. Y que probablemente antes se había acostado con otros hombres, sino al día siguiente tendría un dolor de trasero que no se le hubiese pasado por alto.

Edward tuvo que aceptar esa realidad, pero no le preocupó. Ahora estaba saliendo seriamente con alguien, y esperaba que las cosas siguieran marchando así de bien.

Pero no todo es color de rosas.

Pasó el día en que fue a buscar a Roy al trabajo.

Lo encontró ya fuera de la sede, en una florería, hablando con la vendedora. Seguramente comprándole flores a él, pero la mujer no se detenía con sus constantes coqueteos.

* * *

-Edward, puedes escucharme?- Una voz familiar lo despertó.

-Qué...?- Abrió los ojos, y descubrió que se encontraba recostado en un sofá, en la casa del moreno.

-Quién eres?-

-Qué?-

-Lo que dije. Quién eres?-

-Te has vuelto idiota o qué, Roy? Soy yo. Qué es lo que te pasa?- El susodicho solo suspiró y haciéndose lugar en el sofá, se sentó junto a él.

-Perdiste el control, eso es lo que pasó-

-Cómo? Cuándo? Qué hora es?-

-Las ocho de la noche.- La mención de la hora hizo al rubio abrir los ojos como platos.

-Las ocho?! Me estás hablando en serio?-

-Qué es lo último que recuerdas?-

-Yo…iba a buscarte al trabajo, para salir a almorzar…a eso de las dos y entonces…- Su mente estaba en blanco. Después de ese momento no recordaba nada.

-Trata de recordar Ed.-

Y así lo hizo. Ahora sólo necesitaba confirmar sus sospechas.

-Roy, puedo subir a refrescarme un poco?-

-Hazlo, cuando estés mas tranquilo podemos hablar.-

Subió las escaleras y se encerró en el cuarto de baño. Lentamente se acercó al espejo. A pesar de haberle contado su problema a Roy, siempre omitió la parte en la que podía hablar consigo mismo en el espejo. Pensó que si le contaba eso, lo mandaría al loquero más cercano.

_-Qué quieres?-_ Allí estaba su reflejo, mas desafiante que nunca. Se le notaba bastante colérico esta vez. Tenía un aura de malicia alrededor, y su media sonrisa no ayudaba a tranquilizarlo.

-Que me digas que es lo que ha pasado.-

_-Acaso Roy no te lo contó?-_

-No, aún no. Quiero que tú lo hagas.-

_-Ya te lo dije, mientras no me aceptes, seguirás sin recordar.-_

-Lo estoy intentando!-

_-No, no lo haces. Sigues ignorándome como siempre. Ni siquiera intentas comprenderme. No necesitas un espejo para saber lo que pienso. No te importo. Y si sigues así, las consecuencias te afectarán mas que a cualquiera.-_

-Tú no eres una buena persona. Haces lo que se te da la gana. No te conozco, y das miedo, sabes?-

_-Ese es tu problema. Le temes a todo. No soy un desconocido. Soy una parte de ti que no quieres ver.-_

-Me tienes harto! Lo único que quiero es que desaparezcas!-

_-Eso jamás pasará, ni aunque te encierres en un instituto psiquiátrico.-_

-Cómo sabes lo que…?-

_-Piensas? Porque somos la misma persona, yo sí puedo entenderte, pero a veces me sacas de quicio, como hoy. Tuve que tomar medidas, de lo contrario tú no harías nada.-_

-Qué fue lo que hiciste?-

-Edward! Te encuentras bien?- La voz del moreno se escuchaba desde abajo. Volvió a mirar a su reflejo, que esta vez sonreía en dirección a la puerta.

_-Que te lo cuente Roy, adiós.-_ Con esas últimas palabras, su reflejo volvió a ser el mismo que antes, normal, como si nunca hubiese pasado nada.

-Edward!-

-Ya voy!-

Se humedeció el rostro para despejarse, y bajó para encarar al de pelo azabache.

* * *

-Hermano, la cena está lista! Mamá quiere que bajemos!- El grito de su hermano menor lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Ya voy, Al.-

Padeció en silencio la cena, escuchando sin escuchar lo que decía su padre y su hermano. Cuando terminó, subió a su habitación con la excusa de que tenía tarea que hacer.

Se recostó en la cama para pensar en lo que había pasado ese día.

Ya hacía seis meses que estaba en pareja, pero su relación comenzaba a tener altibajos.

Roy se volvió mas demandante, y esa tarde Edward nuevamente se rehusó a acostarse con él, aludiendo que aún no estaba listo.

Y por su parte, el moreno que había tenido un mal día en el trabajo, se la desquitó con él, diciéndole que no era nada del otro mundo, y que ya lo habían hecho.

Ese reproche y el tono cruel que había usado, hizo enojar al rubio, ya que Roy sabía de sobra que en ese entonces, no había sido él quién fue el protagonista de esa escena.

Y entonces lo escuchó. Una voz suave y clara, en su cabeza, gruñó.

_Es un idiota. Lárgate. Déjalo que se arrepienta él solito de lo que dice._

Estando de acuerdo, le pegó dos gritos más al morocho, y salió corriendo rumbo a su casa.

Divagando en sus pensamientos, recordó lo que le había dicho su reflejo la última vez que se vieron las caras:

"_Sigues ignorándome como siempre. Ni siquiera intentas comprenderme. No necesitas un espejo para saber lo que pienso."_

Y fue ahí que lo entendió. A lo que se refería su otra personalidad cada vez que hablaban.

Se prometió hablar con Roy al día siguiente.

* * *

-Veo que estás ocupado, vengo más tarde.-

-Claro que no Maes, pasa, tenemos que hablar.-

-Es sobre Ed cierto?- El hombre de lentes tuvo la oportunidad de conocerlo un tiempo atrás, y se llevó la grata sorpresa de que era buen chico. También sabía que los dos iban en serio, y estaba al tanto del trastorno de personalidad que tenía Ed, pero al igual que Roy, lo aceptó y se ofreció para ayudar siempre que fuese necesario. Justo como ahora.

-Si, se me nota demasiado?-

-Tienes una cara terrible. Que pasó?-

-Ayer discutí con él. Le dije cosas que no tendría que haber siquiera pensado.-

-Osea que actuaste como un completo idiota.-

-Si, algo así.-

-Que pasó? Aún sigue enojado por lo de la otra vez?-

-No, esto es otra cosa.- Roy sonrió tristemente.

El día que pasó el incidente en la florería, a pesar de la insistencia del rubio, no se atrevió a contarle lo sucedido. Simplemente le resto importancia alguna. Edward en un principio le gritó bastante enojado, pero terminó por resignarse.

Brevemente le relató lo acontecido la tarde anterior, y aceptó sin miramiento alguno el reproche de su amigo.

Se dijo que cuando saliera de trabajar iría a pedirle disculpas. Pero antes le llevaría un regalo.

Y así lo hizo, pasó por la bombonería mas cercana, le compró sus chocolates favoritos, y luego se dirigió a una florería para comprarle una hermosa rosa roja.

Después de lo acontecido, no volvió a ir a la misma florería.

Edward se encontraba ya cerca de la sede militar, y vio a lo lejos como Roy ingresaba a comprar en una florería.

Y lo recordó. Las imágenes pasaron por delante de sus ojos, como si se tratara de una película. Su furia, sus celos, saliéndole por los poros, enfrentando colérico a un desconcertado moreno, y tratando de matar a golpes a la vendedora que momentos antes le coqueteaba a su pareja.

Y como si fuera poco, también recordó aquella lejana tarde, en la que su cerebro tenía más de seis horas en blanco. El día que había conocido a Roy.

Como lo había tratado, como lo había seducido, como se lo había llevado a la cama.

Un potente sonrojo lo invadió en ese momento.

_-Veo que ya lo recuerdas.- _Una voz familiar, la suya, apareció como si siempre hubiese estado allí. Es que en verdad así era. Su otro yo, siempre estuvo ahí. Protegiéndole, dándole más locura y diversión a su vida. Claro, a su manera.

Al fin y al cabo fue gracias a él que ahora estaba junto a su primer amor.

Se acercó a la florería para buscar a Roy, y vio como la escena se repetía en un deja vú.

La vendedora estaba coqueteándole a su amante. Con la diferencia que esta vez se detuvo a observarlo y notar como éste la ignoraba por completo.

Sonrió complacido.

_-Pero qué es lo que haces? Esa perra se está tomando confianzas con nuestro Roy! Es intolerable!- _

-Lo sé. Tienes razón, es intolerable. Sé que Roy es muy apuesto, y siempre tendré que luchar contra estas cosas, pero tu estrategia de la última vez no terminó muy bien que digamos. Déjamelo a mí.-

Ingresó en la florería y se acercó a Roy, quién se había volteado para ver de quién se trataba.

-Ed! Justo iba a ir a busc…- No pudo terminar la frase, porque unos finos labios habían apresado los suyos, en un beso lleno de pasión.

-Lo sé, olvídate de las flores, no las necesito. Pero a ti si.- Se acercó de modo provocativo y le dio una pequeña mordida en el lóbulo de la oreja. Sonrió de satisfacción al sentir el suspiro de placer de su compañero.

-Como digas.-

-Vámonos, llévame a tu casa, no veo la hora de comerme esos bombones.- Mientras salían, le guiñó un ojo a la vendedora, que los miraba con odio contenido.

_-Te luciste.-_

-Lo sé.-

-Decías algo Ed?-

-Nada, sólo que me gustaría quedarme a dormir en tu casa.-

-Estás seguro? No quise presionarte, de veras.-

-No te preocupes Roy, en verdad estoy bien. Ya no habrá más incidentes como antes.-

En ese momento llegaron a la casa del moreno, Edward aprovechó para tirársele encima y empezar a depositar besos por todo su cuello.

-Ed…de...v-verdad estás s-seguro?- Hacía mucho tiempo que quería volver a hacerlo, y el rubio con esos besos lo estaba enloqueciendo. No podía evitar los jadeos y suspiros involuntarios que le provocaba el menor.

El rubio se detuvo.

-Claro que estoy seguro. Ya no habrá más problema alguno, créeme.-

-No? Qué pasó?-

-Tenías razón. Sólo era cuestión de aceptar quién era, y así lo hice.

Roy se sintió muy feliz por esa declaración, y se acercó al joven para abrazarlo.

-Vamos entonces.- Se tomaron de las manos, y subieron las escaleras a gran velocidad.

Cuando entraron en la habitación, Edward echó un vistazo al espejo que tenía Roy colgado en una pared lateral.

Allí se encontraba él, de la mano de su amante, con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro.

_-Confía en mí. La vas a pasar muy bien. Yo me encargo del resto.-_

-Que tienes Ed?-

-No es nada.- Se acercó como un león cuando acecha a su presa y se arrojó sobre el moreno para devorarlo a besos.

Roy para su sorpresa, se dio cuenta de quién estaba montado en sus piernas, era el Edward salvaje, pero en su mirada se podía ver que no se hallaba solo. En cierta manera, se habían unificado, pero en algunas determinadas situaciones, salía a relucir una personalidad más que la otra.

Oh sí, definitivamente su vida junto a ese hermoso rubio recién estaba comenzando.

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

He aquí otro one-shot de FMA.

Tiene algunos rasgos que tomé de la serie Héroes. Si la vieron saben a qué me refiero. Si no es así, se las recomiendo xD

Espero que les haya gustado^^

Saludos!**  
**


End file.
